


方便

by cathytheorange



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Hurt No Comfort, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 21:47:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11518149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathytheorange/pseuds/cathytheorange
Summary: 亚瑟和梅林做了，不止一次，之后还有很多次。但是真的只是像亚瑟说的那样，是因为方便吗？





	方便

　　part 1

　　Arthur和Merlin第一次做爱完全是个意外，或者按照Arthur的话来说，只是两个人都有需求，然后互相解决罢了。当时他们从宴会下来，都喝了一些酒，宴会上和姑娘们调情的余韵还未散去，Merlin照常伺候Arthur更衣，一点点摩擦，一点点热度，一点点气息相撞，一点点肌肤相抵，清明的理智就仿佛在彼此葡萄酒味的呼吸中迷路，等到回归时，热烈而醉人的触摸已经难以停下，平时坚强的意志力屈服于久违的快感，不是不能控制，只是都太过沉溺其中，宁愿将自己的不愿自抑在第二天清醒后归咎于醇厚的佳酿，也不想在此时失去游走于身体上的手掌。

　　当然，第二天的清醒带着尴尬、羞愧和自责，无论是谁都知道这绝不是主仆之间该有的行为，但是他们还是任由其发生而未加阻止。长久的沉默之后，Arthur咳了一声，目光散漫在除了Merlin以外屋内的任何地方。他开口命令Merlin为其更衣，声音中还带着喑哑，只是不清楚是来自酒精还是性爱。

　　Merlin从床上和地上捡起自己还带着酒气的衣裳，刚要往身上套时，就被Arthur叫住了。王子指着自己的衣柜，示意Merlin从中挑一件穿上，并且在男仆惊讶的表情中解释说只是免得他那一身酒气被人识破，徒增事端。男仆点点头，从衣柜中翻找出王子最不常穿的一件衣服套在身上，有些宽，但是长度正好，所幸有外套搭在外面，别人也难看出什么。Merlin背对着Arthur穿戴衣服，白嫩的屁股上显眼的红痕不断地撞进Arthur眼里，提醒他昨夜的疯狂和愉悦。

　　是的，愉悦，要Arthur来评价的话，昨晚的性爱堪称完美。Merlin似乎有魔力一般，知晓所有能够挑起他兴致的手段，无论有意无意，那些抚摸，那些下流话，还有那些恰到好处的收缩与撞击，都是那么完美，仿佛Merlin就是为取悦他而存在。而Merlin的那些赞美，那些呻吟，那些在过程中一直如含春光的双目，都让Arthur相信他也同样享受。他和Guinevere目前还在试探爱意和互相了解的阶段，因此性还在他们谈论的话题之外徘徊，而距离昨晚最近的性爱，则需要追溯到Merlin来Camelot之前，一个外来公主的女仆在半夜闯进他的寝室勾引他，那一次的情事并未在王子脑中留下太多印象，因为黑暗中他甚至看不清女仆的脸，只知道她坐在自己身上摇晃着，压抑的喘息和夏季的蝉鸣伴随着那些摇晃变得支离破碎，模糊不清。

　　“你懂的吧？昨晚只是一个意外，你和我都喝多了，都有些控制不住，会和你只是因为——你正好在身边，你知道的，很方便，所以——”

　　Arthur也不明白自己为什么会说出这种话，这种无论是谁听到都会大骂他是个混蛋的话，他只是感觉他必须要说，必须要表现得像个混蛋，他不能放任自己对在男仆身上留下痕迹感到高兴。现在是白天，他刚刚睡醒，不再有酒精和混沌的头脑为他对自己的仆人和朋友产生占有欲做借口。他是个骑士，他应该做的是保护自己的朋友而不是和朋友滚在一起，这是不对的，甚至是有损他们之间高贵纯洁的友谊的行为，这让他感到愧疚，出于自我保护的本能，他选择了否定，否定他对友谊的玷污，否定他对Merlin的渴望，甚至否定了Merlin。

　　话一出口他就后悔了，自我保护的方式那么多，他却只想到这一种。他紧张地看着Merlin的背影，如果他下一秒转身骂他混蛋他绝对不会还口，如果他要打他他也不会抵抗，因为Merlin确实有理由生气，而他也活该为那劣质的借口感到伤痛。但是Merlin却出人意料地没有骂他也没有打他，他只是顿了一下穿衣的动作，然后仿佛认同Arthur所言一般没有反驳。他系好领巾，转过身脸上又是明朗如窗外阳光般的笑容，他手脚麻利地从衣柜里翻出Arthur替换的衣服向他走来，帮他穿好，其间Arthur几次为身上的爱痕暴露在Merlin眼前而尴尬，但是Merlin却仿佛没有看见一般一切如常。

　　穿好衣服以后，Arthur试图为刚才的话道歉，但是他才刚开口，只来得及说一句“刚刚我说的话”，就被Merlin打断。

　　“没事的，Arthur，我懂的。我也知道不少这种事，Gwaine总和我说这些。”

　　Merlin脸上了然的表情让Arthur感到刺目，他很想冲他大吼“你根本就不懂”，他很想让Merlin知道昨晚的性爱对他而言有多么完美，他有多么性感迷人，但是这一切都被他埋藏在一个虚假的笑容下面。这样就可以了，这样就足够了，不会有太多的纠缠，也不会有扰人的情愫，方便，是这种事发生后最好的状态。

　　Arthur走出门，将Merlin留在身后，无需回头去确认他是否跟上来，因为无论是否跟在身后，当Arthur有需要的时候，他总会在身边，取舍由他，方便如是。

　　只有Arthur自己清楚，Merlin从不会是方便的那个人。

　　part 2

　　常言道，有开始，就会有继续。Arthur曾经以为只是一次酒后失态的性爱并没有永远的终结在门打开之后，与他所想不同，他和Merlin自那之后又有过很多次性，这些交媾一开始还只是浅尝辄止，停留在生理需求的满足，但是既然有过第一次那样完美的性事，食髓知味的两人又怎么可能一直安逸于简单的触碰。于是，一次次地试探对方的底线，一次次地为了心底不为所知的渴望而容许对方更进一步，到之后，他们甚至终于尝到了如同第一次那样完美的交合，灵魂仿佛通过身体连接，所有国家和命运的枷锁，身份和世俗的束缚都在彼此的撞击中消失殆尽，只剩下对方和对彼此身体和灵魂的无尽崇拜与爱慕，尽管灵魂上的爱慕都强压心底，不敢泄露，但是身体上的崇拜却藉由生理需求这种无人拆穿的理由尽情地倾诉。

　　Arthur知道这于Guinevere是背叛，是不忠，是难以被宽恕，他没有理由祈求宽恕，只不过是拿解决需求这种糟糕的借口安慰自己，但是他知道这早已不再是解决需求那么简单。他和Guinevere之间似乎总是缺少一些东西，那些有关默契与信任，有关过去和伤痛，他曾与Merlin在深林中烛光里谈论过的那些事情他从未与Guinevere说过，也许就是这些东西，让他逐渐有种感觉，也许他们并非是彼此命定之人。身体上的背叛已经足够让Arthur烦恼，而情感上的背离更让他为自己感到可耻。但是自责并不能让他摆脱对Merlin的想念，毕竟男仆无时无刻不在他身边，这种目光可及伸手可触的距离只能为他进一步沦陷提供方便。

　　哦，是了，方便，Arthur决不能忘记这个，毕竟这是他一直以来自欺欺人的借口。每一次欢爱过后，他都会刻意去暗示Merlin，这是一种方便之举，尽管他们相互触摸的热度和眼中的温柔爱意根本无法说服别人这是一个任何人都可以的满足需求的行为，但他还是要说，“我有需求，而你正好在身边，你又是我的男仆，所以这很方便。如果是别人做我的仆人，我也会这样，所以别太在意。”

　　而Merlin，永远会顶嘴反驳主人的男仆，只有在方便这件事上从未多言，仿佛世事本该如此。Arthur也习惯了Merlin在事后的从不提及和那些刺眼的仿佛什么都没有发生过一样的笑容，他多希望有一天醒来Merlin会生气，对他说他受够了这种方便他再也不会做这种事情了，至少哀怨或恼怒都代表着在乎，都能让他知道他那份强烈到足以背叛Guinevere的感情是有一个怀抱可以接受的，让他能够有勇气面对那些背叛那些谎言因为他的背后还有可以支撑的臂膀，但是Merlin从不说什么，他看起来满不在乎，即使身上的红痕还在讲述夜晚的热烈，他也能在阳光透过窗帘时从王子的床上醒来，收拾云雨后留下的残局，仿佛什么都没发生过。

　　若是真的什么都没有发生过多好，但是有一些事情确实发生了，而他们只是都不愿承认。

　　从王子到国王，方便永远是不变的借口；而和Guinevere谈人生谈理想，却从没涉及过比吻更多的亲密。

　　part 3

　　于Merlin而言，事情永远不是什么都没发生过，也远不是不在乎。

　　从第一次之后Arthur的那句话开始，之后的每一次性事过后，那些有意无意暗示方便的话都在提醒他，他不能太过自得，以为Arthur和他做过几次就能说明他们心意一致，如果将这件事情拿出来仔细审视，他心中对自己主人汹涌澎湃的爱意便无所遁形，而这强烈的爱意一旦被发现，他甚至不敢细想后果。对王子而言的方便之举，对他来说却是触碰爱慕之人的珍贵机会，这种卑贱的秘密在每一次交媾之后都会让他觉得自己实在是可悲，尤其是想到他这样的“方便之人”甚至都不能算作是Arthur和Guinevere之间的障碍。

　　那些在Arthur看来的满不在乎，只是他又一次含着血泪装作的事不关己。他告诉自己，你不是早就习惯这样了吗？在Arthur说魔法都是邪恶的时候，在Uther又一次处死巫师而他只能袖手旁观的时候，不也是这样吗？没什么不同，都是伪装罢了，他从来到Camelot开始，就一直在伪装，他已经很擅长这个了，而Arthur永远不是能看穿他的那个人。

　　又是一个从国王的床上醒来的早晨，说真的，Merlin已经开始厌倦了。并非是厌倦做爱，那很美妙；而是厌倦极致的愉悦后要一遍遍的听Arthur告诉他一切都只是因为他很方便。这种美梦成真又被打碎的悲伤在一开始还会让他心痛难耐，想要躲在无人之地痛哭一场，但次数多了之后，如今他只剩下麻木，心也许还会痛，但习惯之后，也便不觉得那是痛了——那只是一种常态，如同听到Arthur这个名字以后不由自主地专注起来。

　　Arthur今天要和Guinevere去森林里约会，这是昨天Merlin就知道的。虽然他知道以自己的立场没有资格去嫉妒Guinevere，但是理智是一回事，本能又是另一回事，妒意还是不免萦绕心头，让他一整天都避免见到Gwen，以免自己会难以控制情绪，表现出“不方便”的样子。Arthur去约会，他就可以趁机去酒馆放松一下。一般来说酒馆并不是他放松自己会选择的最佳场所，但是今天，无论如何他都想要把自己泡进酒精里。

　　像往常一样伺候好Arthur的衣食住行，直到目送他们一同牵手走向他亲自打点好的约会营地，Merlin转过身，咽下不知缘何而来的酸涩，向骑士们常去的酒馆走去。日出酒馆，Merlin看着招幡上的名字忍不住苦笑，没错，他现在的心情倒是和今早日出时用目光描摹某人轮廓的心情很相似，只不过少了做梦般的幸福感。他推开门进去，现在天色仍亮，酒馆中还没有那么热闹，但是已经有三两闲人坐在桌前喝酒聊天了。他扫视一圈，在闲人中不意外地发现了酒馆骑士Gwaine，但在他身边就坐的Lancelot倒是让Merlin很意外。

　　其实也不必意外，Lancelot坐在酒馆中的原因与他别无二致。

　　打声招呼，笑谈数句，几杯啤酒，三个好友便各自显出了来酒馆中的本意。Gwaine开始和老板娘套近乎，想要用最低的价格淘到最好的佳酿；Lancelot则和Merlin谈起了骑士间的守则，那些义气，那些不该被遗忘的品德，而他想说的，不过就是深爱一人，求而不得；Merlin安静地听着，间或点点头发出几声表示同意。

　　“其实我知道的，Merlin，你，喜欢Arthur。”

　　“你喝多了，Lance。”

　　“不，不……你骗不了我的，Merlin，我不是Arthur，你骗不了我的。”Lancelot拍着Merlin的背，声音含糊。酒馆里渐渐热闹起来，结束了一天工作的男人们粗着嗓门吆喝着要酒，沙哑的笑声此起彼伏，但是Lance的话依然一字不差地传进Merlin耳朵里。

　　“你我都是……只能在远处默默看着的人……”Lance摇摇头，此时的他并不是那个英勇的骑士，只是一个为情伤困的可怜男人。

　　“是啊，方便之人。”Merlin干巴巴地回应，“你愿意为他们万死不辞，而他们永远只把你放在第二位，除非排在第一位的人无能为力，这时候才会回过头来找你，就因为你很方便。”

　　“如果有人把你排在第二，那就抛弃她吧，在我这里你永远是第一。”Gwaine抱着软磨硬泡得来的酒坛子凑过来，他的话半真半假，也许是个玩笑，但是也足够Merlin受用。

　　“啊~我宁愿排在姑娘们的第二闻闻香水味也不想排在你的第一被酒精淹死。”Merlin用手指弹了弹酒坛，同样开着半真半假的玩笑。

　　Gwaine咧开嘴笑起来，他抬起酒坛喝了一口，带着醉人香味靠近Merlin，“不试试怎么知道？”

　　在Lancelot的傻笑和一屋子看热闹的喝彩声中，Merlin从Gwaine的唇上尝到了老板娘珍藏的佳酿和忘却“方便”的愉悦。

　　part 4

　　在把Guinevere送回家后，Arthur就开始了他的“寻找最会偷懒的男仆之行”，而第一站，就是酒馆。虽然他从未亲自见过Merlin泡酒馆，但是据御医所言，他的男仆似乎格外钟情于将时间消磨在酒馆中，因此在他的印象中，如果找不到Merlin，那么不妨去酒馆看看，十有八九会找到的。

　　酒馆中笑声沸反盈天，隔着门都能听的一清二楚。他推开门，在门口张望着找寻他的男仆。他以为Merlin会是那种安静地坐在角落里喝酒，不敢去搭讪周围漂亮姑娘的人，因此他首先搜寻的就是大厅里的各个角落，却意外地没有找到。但其实他并不必如此费事，因为Merlin就在那欢呼声的中央，坐在Gwaine的腿上和他手下剑术最好的骑士拥吻。Merlin的脸不知道是因为酒精还是兴奋染着红晕，那对惹人喜爱的耳朵也完全红透。如果那不是Merlin而是任何其他的什么人，Arthur可能也会跟着起哄，凑热闹，大声叫着“再亲一个”。但那是Merlin，是昨天晚上还互相触碰隐秘之处、今天早晨从同一张床上醒来的Merlin，在他看到他的那一刻，所有欢笑都变得刺耳，所有烛光都变得昏暗，他无法开口，因为他发现他的喉咙干得厉害，他无法微笑，因为他发现他几乎不能呼吸。

　　他想要冲上去拉开他们，但是他知道自己没有资格那么做，在他无数次用“方便”做借口以后，他根本就没有立场让Gwaine滚开，因为他从未承认过Merlin在他生命中的位置。这是他的错，怪不了别人。

　　Arthur默默地退出去，将欢笑声留给Gwaine和Merlin，将清冷的月光和微凉的晚风留给自己。他从不知道，心脏上无形的伤口竟会比刀剑的砍伤更加疼痛。

　　再见到Merlin是在他睡觉之前，男仆带着屋外的凉意和浑身的酒气跌跌撞撞进了国王的寝室。他一如往常为Arthur铺床、更衣，一切如常，似乎刚刚在酒馆中和人当众亲吻的并不是他。Arthur在他围着自己来回转时偷偷瞄着那双嘴唇，娇艳的颜色正像是被人狠狠亲过，十分碍眼。睡前准备的过程中没有人说话，气氛诡异的安静；Merlin似乎察觉到了什么，他的手小心翼翼地握住了Arthur的小臂——这是Merlin的暗示，若是平常，Arthur会伸手扶住Merlin的腰，进而亲吻。但是今天Arthur却没有这么做，他只是垂眸看着握在自己小臂上的双手，而后将目光看进Merlin的双眼，声音在安静的室内清晰到寒冷，“我以为你今天和Gwaine已经做够了。”他的理智在抗议，想要让他停下，但是这些话就这么肆无忌惮的脱口而出，而他该死的理智甚至来不及堵上他的嘴。

　　Merlin闻言垂下了眼睑，但是最后那个眼神中有太多说不清的东西，仿佛在那一瞬间所有屏障全部消失，一眼直达心底；但是那又太过复杂，如坠幽深洞穴，不知洞底为何物。Arthur为这一眼感到烦躁，不安，自责，诸多难言的情绪混杂在一起，让他心中纷乱不堪。男仆没有否认，他哼哼了一声，放开Arthur的手臂，绕过他将蜡烛吹灭，而后向着门口走去。

　　“你就没有想要说的吗？还是说你认真的？”Arthur为Merlin的行为不解。他其实并不相信Merlin真的和Gwaine做了，但是男仆完全不解释的行为让他如同遭到背叛一样恼怒。

　　他想要追上去拉住Merlin问清楚，想要拿把剑去和Gwaine决斗，想要把Merlin关在他的屋里谁也不能见。但是他什么都没有做，他只是站在原地，看着Merlin停在门口，回过头来看着他，男仆甚至微笑起来，在他几乎要因为胸口的疼痛而流泪的时候，“有些事情您可以找Gwen来做，我也并不总是那么方便，陛下。”他退出去，安静地和上门，将烛光隔绝在外面，留给Arthur一室清冷的月光。

　　而这清冷的月光却让他无端想起父亲去世后的翌日，在朝晖中他打开门，看到Merlin守在门外的情景。那时候他确定自己不会是一个人，也确定Merlin就是那个会一直陪着他的人。但现在，他不确定。

　　他该知道，他早该知道的，从来没有什么会永远在他身边，永远方便的，从来没有。

　　part 5

　　那晚之后，Merlin依然每天围着Arthur转，脸上灿烂的傻乎乎的笑容不减分毫，似乎那个对Arthur来说充满折磨的夜晚并没有在他脑中留下印象。而他越是仿佛什么都没发生过一样，越是让Arthur觉得痛苦。他们现在不再做爱，彼此间也再没有曾经那些小小的令人心跳的暗示；他们就像第一次发生之前，除了主仆和兄弟间的感情仿佛再也没有其他。

　　也许Merlin有着超凡的忍耐力，可以将一切都深埋心底，但Arthur不是，他从来就没有那么好的忍耐力。他知道，忍耐这种无形的痛苦对他来说只是折磨，只会让他崩溃，所以他从来不去忍耐，而大多数忍不了的时候他都发泄在了Merlin身上。这次也并不例外，在Merlin又一次微笑着和他说“晚安，陛下”的时候，他拉住了Merlin，在昏暗的烛光中看着他的男仆，“那天的事，我很抱歉。”

　　Merlin的笑有一瞬间僵在了脸上，但是很快就恢复了。他也同样看着Arthur，目光中的温柔让人忍不住想要拥抱他，“没关系的，Arthur，那天我也喝了酒。”

　　“那我们以后……还能——？”

　　Merlin摇摇头，之后很多年，Arthur每次回想起此时Merlin脸上的表情，都会认为那是极度的残忍：他微笑着，就像一个慈爱的母亲看着在撒娇的孩子那样，“不，Arthur，不会了。你是要统一Albion的王，你的身边应该是能够支持你、陪伴你、理解你的王后，而不是一个低贱的、无人知晓的男仆。但我会一直陪着你，只要你需要，我就会在你身边。”

　　“不，Merlin，你不明白，我爱——”

　　“Arthur。”Merlin打断了他，他从未见过这样严肃的他，就仿佛他又一次站在了父亲面前，听着严厉的训导，“记住，Arthur，Guinevere才是你的王后，才是对的那个人，别辜负她。”说到最后，他将Arthur的手从自己小臂上拿开，而心绪繁杂的Arthur甚至没有注意到触碰他的那只手在轻微地颤抖着。

　　有一刹那，Arthur感觉自己如同在Merlin面前全裸一般，那种被完全看穿的羞耻感和自己竟然要背叛Guinevere的负罪感让他想要找个地方躲起来，永远也不见Merlin。但是那阵羞耻和负罪感过去之后，则是长久的心痛和永远无法翻越的心墙。Merlin说的没错，他总是对的，他不能说出那句话，于国家，他不能让人民认同一个男性王后，于Merlin，他也无法真正给他想要的，而于Guinevere，这更是难以被宽恕的背叛。幸而Merlin阻止了他。

　　Merlin向他点头致意，吹熄了蜡烛。在黑暗中，他感受到Merlin的唇轻轻贴在他的唇上，简单的一吻，不带任何情欲。

　　“明天见，陛下。”

　　Arthur在关门声响起时，突然间明白了，Merlin仍旧会陪伴在他身边，仍旧会是最方便的那个人，只不过这种方便再也不会是带着喘息、汗水和欢愉的方便，而是更深的，连接于他们灵魂深处的方便。

　　-END-


End file.
